Confused
by aquagirl520
Summary: Ai and Conan are just friends, right? but they're just not that sure anymore. So what happens when Ai finishes the Antidote, and Gin finally tracks them down? r&r, pleeeease!
1. The dream

Disclaimer: Detective Conan is NOT mine, if it is, itd have a **lot** less dead people in it.

And just so you know, Ran and Shinichi does **not** end up together in this story, sorry if you dont like the pairing. Also, this is my first fan fic, so if its not very good, just bear with me, okay? Here goes!

Chapter one

_She cautiously approached the door in front of her; the hallway she's in is so dark she could barely see where she's going. Opening the door, she saw the lab she had so frequently worked in, and laying on the floor in the middle if the room, is Akemi Miyano._

"_Onee-chan!!!!!" she ran to her sister's motionless form, knowing all to well that there's nothing she can do. Then she heard the footsteps._

"_Long time no see, Sherry."_

_Him._

"_No worries, we'll have you with your sister soon, right after you tell us what you know about Kudo Shinichi." said Gin, drawing out his gun._

_Everything suddenly went black, and then she heard the gunshot._

Haibara Ai woke, shaking, the stack of paper beside her scattered across the floor. Her computer is still on. She had again fallen asleep while trying to find the antidote to cure Kudo.

This is the third nightmare she's had all week. And it's only Wednesday.

"Don't be stupid," she told herself as she bent to pick up the fallen pieces of paper."They won't find you here."But she knows its not true. Years in the organization had taught her that there is nothing they aren't capable of. She shook the thought from her head. There are more important things she needed to focus on. The antidote.

It's been two years since she escaped, since the professor took her in. Since the first time she had people besides her sister whom she could call friends(no matter how childish they are). And also since she started her research for the antidote to APTX.

Lately, Kudo's been pestering her about turning back to his normal self more and more frequently. Asking for the temporary ones, knowing full well that those half finished pills could kill him, all for his precious _Ran._

Not that she should care. Why should she be the one to worry when it's his life he's risking?

All her energy is going into NOT answering that question.

"Seriously, what is wrong with me lately?" she thought to herself furiously. "The only reason I'm trying so hard to find the antidote is because I feel guilty for ruining his life, that's all it is, nothing else, and **why **am I thinking things like this?"

Her thoughts are interrupted by Prof. Agasa's knock on the door. "Ai-kun, I heard something, is everything alright? It's three in the morning, get some sleep."

"Er, yeah, I'm fine."

She switched of the computer, and tried to get some rest.

Right, she doesn't care. Then what's that feeling in the stomach that she has whenever she sees the look on Shinichi's face when he's talking about Ran? Shinichi… somehow that suddenly sounds so much better than just Kudo…

"I've defiantly been out of the organization too long" she thought."I'm getting way too emotional."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it's not very good, but pleeeeeeease r&r!!!!! I'll get better, I promise!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Antidote?

Disclaimer: Detective Conan does not belong to me. It creeps me out just to see the bodies on the show, let alone write (draw?) about them…Gosho Aoyama rules!!

Chapter two

"Morning, Ai-chan!!!"are the first word that greeted Haibara the following morning. "What's she doing here?"she thought bitterly. She is not in the mood to act nice to Kudo's girlfriend. So she chose not to reply.

Not that Ran seems to notice."Well, I have to get to school. I'll just leave your things with the professor." She is saying to Conan."We're going to miss you so much! Come over for dinner sometimes!"

"Yeah, sure, Ran-neechan."Haibara couldn't help noticing that he made a face.

"What's going on, Kudo?"she asked."You're not going to live with Ran-_neechan_ anymore?"

"Well, Ran's parents got back together, and, well, I need to get away from…" he gave a sideways glance to Ran, making sure she didn't hear."…her mom's food. It's not funny!" he said, annoyed by the amused expression on Haibara's face.

"So you figured sleeping on the couch is better than getting food poisoning." She concluded.

"Er…basically, yeah. Besides, her mom yelled at me a lot when I was this age…before…so I don't know if I'll remind her of… me" he added lamely.

"I'll be going then!!!!" Ran said cheerfully. "See you two later! Bye, Ai-chan!"

Haibara, again, did not reply, only giving the cheery girl a cold look. She was just starting to like her, but calling her Ai-chan is just something she couldn't stand. It's just too big sister-ish, and it made her a bit guilty to think of someone other than Akemi as her older sister, and insult to her memory, maybe,

"You know, she's being **nice** to you, it wouldn't hurt to be nice back." Conan said, a bit annoyed.

"Well, you should know by now, that 'nice' isn't in my vocabulary, and if you're done lecturing people, we're going to be late for school, and we'll be in trouble for that no matter how smart and brilliant we seem." She said, her tone so cold he decided that it's best for him if he didn't reply.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Twelve times three is thirty-six, twelve times four is forty-eight, twelve times," the student of class 3-A recited dutifully.

"Oi, Haibara!" hissed Conan, shaking the strawberry blond sitting next to him. "Wake up!"

"Haibara-san, Edogawa-kun, is there something you two think is more important than class that you would like to share? You two are the smartest third-graders I have ever seen, but you still need to concentrate!"

"Hai, sen-sei..."

"What's wrong? It's not like you to fall asleep in class like that, Ai-chan." Ayumi asked during recess. "I'll go get Mitsuhiko-kun and Genta-kun so we can play!!!"

"I thought you'd be used to the boredom in class already." Conan asked, a bit amused.

"I just didn't sleep well last night." She said, yawning.

What she didn't tell him is that after Agasa told her to get to sleep the night before (or rather, this morning), she woke with a thought that made her jump out of bed immediately to work on it, and it ended with a pill that she's almost positive to be the antidote.

All the lab rats that survived APTX4869 were put to test, and so far they're all still alive and turned back to adult rats.

It's only a matter of how long it can last, and if there are side effects. But she decided not to say anything, not wanting to raise his hopes in case it turned out wrong.

And there's that other reason…

"Haibara, come on!" called Ayumi. "We're playing hide-and seek!!!"

Taking her mind off of the antidote (?) Haibara went to join her small friends."It's not that bad" she decided. Until she is sure about that pill, it won't hurt to live the childhood she's always wanted, right?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Is it okay? I'm not quite sure what kids learn in third grades, so I just went with it. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease review!! I'm biting my nails hoping people would like this chapter. Nails getting awfully short…good thing I don't have nail polish on!!


	3. Sadness

Thanks to everyone that reviewed!! If anyone is writing a Conan/Ai story, tell me!! I'm moving along this story pretty quickly, since I'm pretty much stuck in the house all the time.

Disclaimer: Detective Conan is mine… if my name is Gosho Aoyama

Chapter 3

"Oww!" Conan rolled off the couch again, painfully. A bump is probably forming some where on his head now. Well, anything is better than the living in the detective agency. Kogoro is looking so thin on his last visit that even Conan felt sorry for him, and Ran has been sleeping over at Sonoko's; but neither of them dared to complain about the food, if you can call it that.

"You all right there, Shinichi?"Professor Agasa asked. "I'll be at this convention all next week, you could use my room then."

"Convention?"

"For inventors! I'm supposed to exhibit my newest inventions!"Agasa explained excitedly.

"I'm surprised they still let you go," came Haibara's voice. "I hope you won't burn down half the convention hall again."

"Ai-kun!!!!!" the Professor yelled.

"He saw that lady friend of his in the audience, freaked out, and pressed the wrong button." Haibara continued.

"Ahem, so, you guys want to help me with the riddle I have for the Detective Boys?" the Professor asked, trying desperately to change the subject.

Ignoring the professor, Conan turned towards Haibara."Umm…"

"Let me guess, you want the temporary antidote." Haibara asked, putting her fashion magazine down to give him an exasperated look."I've told you a dozen times before, those pills are dangerous. How much more do you think your cells can take?"

"I know that, it's just… Ran's birthday is tomorrow, and… well, I'll only need to turn back for a few hours. And I'll tell Ran that Conan's camping with Hakase, so you won't have to dress as Conan. Pleeese?" It's times like this when Conan actually seem like an eight year old instead of his real age. Haibara bit back a smile.

"Fine, but I only have one left." Haibara sighed. "…You know… she really is lucky." She whispered, regretted these words the moment they came out of her mouth, but he didn't hear.

"Umm… are you alright?" Conan asked. Somehow, she looked really… sad. And is she… it must be a trick of the lights… blushing? He had known her for two years, but she guarded her feelings so well that sometimes it seemed like he barely even knew her.

Haibara must have notice that she had let her emotions show through, because a second later, her face is back with that emotionless expression on."Idiot… why wouldn't I be?"she turned to walk to her room.

Opening the drawer, her hand brushed against the box that held the antidotes she'd been testing. It's been more than two weeks, and all the lab rats are still alive and well. But still she didn't want to tell Kudo about it. Tearing her gaze away from the box, she grabbed the container holding the temporary cure and turned to leave, startled to find herself face to face with Conan.

"Gee, what are you doing to yourself?" he asked, blinking at the total darkness of her room."He pulled the curtains open. And she had to turn to shield herself from the piercing sunlight.

"Do all detective freaks do that? Just barge into someone's … a _girl's _room, like that? " She demanded, trying hard to ignore the concern that was in his voice. "I happened to be used to the darkness, thank you very much." She crossed the room and pulled the curtains shut again.

"Right, sorry."

"Here," she said in a voice less harsh, handing him the pill.

"Thanks!!" he exclaimed, grinning.

"Yeah, whatever." She replied in a bored voice. "If you're not careful, you might actually end up with the mind of a eight year old."

What is this sudden feeling of… jealousy… towards Ran? Well, Ran has _everything_, a family… parents that loves her, tons of friends, a perfect childhood. Everything that she doesn't have. Plus, Shinichi and Ran are just the perfect couple.

And her?

The cruel chemist with her dark past, who ruined things between them, one undeserving of all the kindness they had both shown her. And she still isn't telling him about the antidote. All for her stupid, selfish reasons.

"Oi, Haibara!" Conan waved a hand in front of her face. "Is there something on my face?" Odd, she seemed so distracted lately.

"Huh? …No, you're fine." She had been really caught up with her thoughts and completely failed to notice she was staring. "Let's go help Hakase…"

…_I wonder what nee-chan would say… then again, her relationship didn't exactly end with a happy ending either… but she'd probably know what to say to make all the sadness go away…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

All right, for those who hadn't seen the episode, Professor Agasa had a childhood friend/crush forty years ago; I just watched it and thought it's worth a mention. Also, I found out that Akemi had a relationship with Shuichi!!


	4. The Party

Disclaimer: Detective Conan is not mine. (Running out of good disclaimers, I shall be back with more!!)

Chapter 4

"Where's Hakase?" Shinichi asked, he had just taken the cure and is now getting ready to go to Ran's birthday party. His head is still spinning from the aftereffects of the pill.

"He just left with the Detective Boys. For the camping trip." Haibara answered in a bored voice, not bothering to look up from the magazine she is reading.

"Weren't you going to go with them?"

"No, Hakase told them all that we're both staying at a relative's house for the weekend. I think Ayumi-chan's a bit upset about that" there's a faint trace of an amused smile on her face.

"Ah, well. They'd have to solve a riddle without our help sooner or later, and it might be good to give Hakase a sense of victory every now and then." Looking in the mirror, Shinichi grinned. "You're a genius, Haibara! It's nice to be back."

"You can save the undying gratitude until after the party," Haibara said in an irritated tone. "Just be sure you're back in five hours. I can't guarantee what might happen after that. You almost blew your cover last time."

"Um, yeah." He replied a bit guiltily. "But it's not like I could just leave in the middle of a movie… and I got okay, didn't I?"

Haibara decided not to comment on that; did he completely lose his head thinking about her, forgetting the danger he could put everyone in? "What are you still doing here anyways? You wouldn't want to keep _her _waiting." She knew she was being rude, but couldn't help herself.

Noticing her tone, Shinichi gave her a look. "What's wrong with you? I don't get why you're always so cold to her like that. She's nice to you, you don't have to be mean about it." Then he stormed out of the house. But not before seeing a sad smile on her face.

Why would…?

Could she, Haibara, the great Miyano Shiho, actually…?

Nah, it's not possible.

Haibara sat there, trying to focus on the words of her magazine, never noticing that it was upside down. She was thinking about what he had just said. Always first to defend Ran, that idiot detective. Well, she'd always know that.

"_I don't know why you're always so cold to her like that."_

She tossed the magazine to her side, giving up on it entirely.

…_You're pretty dim about certain things after all, Kudo…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Happy Birthday, Ran!" Sonoko exclaimed cheerily, handing drinks to Ran. "Did you invite him?" she asked in an excited voice.

"Who's 'him' supposed to be?"

"Shinichi, duh!" Sonoko gave her best friend a nudge. "How can you have a birthday party and not invite your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend!!" Ran yelled, blushing. "And, no, I didn't. He's always busy with those cases anyway. He won't come even if I did."

"Oh yeah, says who?" A voice behind them said.

"Shinichi?!"

"Happy Birthday!" Shinichi grinned, tossing her a gift-wrapped package. "I took a few days off from the case. I think it's easy enough for the inspector over there to solve on his own."

"Stop being all smug." Ran said, pretending to sound annoyed, although she is delighted that he had remembered her birthday, seeing as he had never managed to remember his own. "Oh! It's beautiful!'' she exclaimed as she held up the necklace that was in the package. He had persuaded Haibara to help him pick it out last week, having no idea what to give Ran.

"See, your boyfriend did come!!" Sonoko gave Ran another nudge. Then, seeing the murderous (which didn't appear as intimidating due to the fact that Ran is blushing furiously) look Ran gave her, she hastily added, "I'll… uh… leave you two alone…"

"It's so great to see you! Where have you been, you stupid detective freak!!"

"Uh… well, there have been a lot of cases…"

"Anyway, it's too bad Conan-kun can't be here, he talks about you a lot. He said you taught him a lot of things."

"Yeah… ha ha ha… " He answered hastily.

"Have you been writing to the professor?"

"No," he lied.

"Did you hear? He's taking care of this little girl, Haibara Ai; she's really adorable! I think Conan-kun likes her."

"What!!!" he yelled, turning red for some unknown reason. "That's impossible!!"

Noticing this, Ran gave him a curious glance. "How would you know? You haven't even seen her. And you should see the look on their faces when they look at each other, it's so cute!"

"Stay out of it." He said, uncomfortable with the subject, his face now redder than ever. "You can't be sure about it." Knowing Ran, she's probably planning something similar to the attempts to get her parents back together.

_Why on earth would Ran think I'm staring at Haibara?_

_I wonder what she's doing now… probably working on the antidote…_the thought gave him a twinge of guilt. She's trying to find a way to turn them both back while he is out at parties…

_Don't be stupid, you don't know that's what she's doing… and she wouldn't want to come anyways…would she?_

"Come on, we're cutting the cake!" Ran's voice seemed to come from miles away.

"Right, coming!" Shinichi said, joining Ran and her friends.

Why would all his thoughts be about Haibara when he finally have a chance to be with Ran as Shinichi?

Weird…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I got some help with the ideas from my sister, Jessie. Even though she is a total fan of Ran, and keeps screaming at me for 'betraying' Ran. So thx to her!! Anyway, Please review!!


	5. Ran's plans

I just watched the 11th movie; it's awesome!! There are some scenes that are just Conan and Ai, for those who like them. Can't wait until the next one!

Disclaimer: I don't enjoy writing about the dead and how they died, so Detective Conan is not mine.

Chapter 5

"Come on, Ai-chan!" Ran said with great enthusiasm, she came over in the morning, just as Haibara got up for breakfast, and insisted cheerily (with the great encouragement of the professor.) that she and Haibara should go see a movie together. Next thing she know, the two of them are walking to the subway station together, Haibara's hand in Ran's firm grip. There's something weird going on, even Ran can't be this cheery.

"Can I ask why you want to spend a whole day with me all of a sudden? I'm sure you've got a lot of friend who accompany you." Haibara asked warily, forgetting to sound childish.

Ran looked at her curiously, but didn't ask questions. "I just realized we haven't really gotten to know each other, that's all." She replied with a smile on her face. "It's just a movie!"

"Thanks a lot, Hakase." She thought darkly. She had a feeling that whatever movie Ran likes would be something she'd never think of seeing. That is, if they're actually going to the movies.

"Ran-neechan, why's Haibara-san here?" they saw Conan sitting on a bench near the ticket booth, evidently waiting for Ran. On his face is a look of surprise that mirrored the one on Haibara's face. He apparently have no idea Ran was going to bring her.

"Oh, I met Ai-chan on the way here, so I asked her to come!" Ran lied in an unconvincing tone. "Isn't Sonoko here yet?"

"So that friend of hers is also supposed to be here too." Haibara thought.

Just then, Ran's cell phone rang. "Hello? Sonoko? … Oh… okay, I'll be right there… see you."

"I'm so sorry! Sonoko can't come, her parents threw a party and she has to be there. She wants me to be there, too. But you two go ahead, here's some money, have fun!" She said in a voice frequently used while trying to explain the many 'coincidental' meetings of Eri and Kogoro. Then she hurried off.

"Okay, what the hell is going on, Kudo?" Haibara asked, eyebrows raised.

"Ah… well…" How does a person explain a situation like this without making it sound awkward? "Um… well… you know Ran, she thought… we…" he stammered, noticing the fact that her eyebrows are almost disappearing from view, and he is not taking it as a good sign.

"Well then, if you don't mind, I'm going home." She turned to leave.

"Um… Haibara?" he called without thinking.

What does he want now? "Yes?"

"Since we're here… you want to see a movie?" Conan asked.

That's not what she was expecting. "Alright, I guess." She answered, trying to look indifferent.

As she probably should have predicted, Kudo managed to talk her into seeing on of those stupid detective movies he likes so much.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Psst, Kudo!" Haibara yelled in a whisper, face pink. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Completely focused on the movie, Conan was unaware of the fact that his hand is on hers.

"Huh?" he looked down. "Oh, sorry." He said, letting go of her hand quickly, now scarlet in the face.

Trying to change the subject, Haibara asked, "So, does the great Sherlock Holmes of our time know who the culprit is?"

"What?"wanting to hold her hand again (he must be losing his mind), and therefore momentarily distracted, he had just barely heard the question. "Yeah, there's only one suspect whose alibi can be faked, and…" This was followed by long-winded explanations of the crime. Haibara yawned, almost regretting ever having asked the question.

Conan was interrupted by a shout. "OI! You there! That kid with the glasses, SHUT UP!" the speaker was a young man sitting a few seats away. "We want to see a movie WITHOUT hearing the ending blabbed out half-way through by some obnoxious kid!"

That was followed by sounds of agreement of the others.

"I think we'd better leave before they start throwing their drinks in your face" Haibara said.

"Yeah, we should." Conan looked around uneasily at the many people who are now glaring at him.

"I'll go help Hakase make lunch then," Haibara said once the got out. (Conan picking popcorn out of his hair.)

They walked a few blocks in silence before she spoke.

"Does she have to put up with that a lot?" she asked abruptly.

"With what?" It's obvious 'she' meant Ran.

Haibara smirked. "Never being able to finish a movie without finding out the ending before it ends."

"Well… yeah. Except after we're about ten, she refuses to go to the movies with me unless she got to pick what we see."

"Conan-kun, Ai-chan!" As they rounded the corner, Ayumi ran at them, Genta and Mitsuhiko behind her.

"Oh no." Conan muttered, then switching to his childish tone. "Hey guys!"

"Why didn't you come with us?" the three of them, remembering the previous camping trip, rounded on Conan. "There's no way we could've solved Prof. Agasa's riddle on our own!"

"And you too, Ai-chan!" Ayumi added.

"Sorry guys, something came up."

"How come you and Ai-chan goes places without us?" Ayumi asked, with a look somewhere between suspicion and worry.

"No we don't."

"Then what are you doing just now?" Ayumi demanded.

"Um…" Conan started saying, but Haibara cut across him.

"Edogawa and I are just going to find you three, Hakase wanted to see you before he leaves for the convention, he's got presents for you." She said smoothly.

At the professor's house, Conan and Haibara explained everything to the confused Agasa, (whom, thank goodness, did prepare presents for the three kids.)

After that, the Detective Boys left cheerfully, and Conan went to the Detective Agency, only to come back muttering darkly about Sonoko setting Ran up with someone, and how Sonoko should just mind her own business, so on and so forth.

"How's the antidote coming?" he asked the moment Haibara walked into the room

"What is it now?" Haibara now knew that something having to do with Ran always happens when he asks for the antidote.

He told her.

For a moment he saw a look in her eyes he couldn't quite place, but then it was gone. She disappeared into her room again, and when she came out, there's a small box in her hand.

"I've been meaning to give this to you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I know it's not very good, but I like this chapter a lot!! Basically, I kinda feel bad for Ayumi, but I think the Conan/Ayumi thing would be really creepy. Same with Mitsuhiko/Ai. But that's just my opinion.


	6. The return of Kudo Shinichi

I just wanna say thx to the people that reviewed!! You people are the best!

Disclaimer: Detective Conan is not mine, and it never will be, so on and so forth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've been meaning to give this to you."

Conan took the small box from her hand, and opened it. Inside it lays a single, red and white capsule.

He gaped at her, hardly able to believe it. "This is… the antidote?"

Haibara nodded.

"And it's permanent? You sure?"

Again, Haibara found she could only nod. No words would come. What's left for her to say? It's clear that all he wants to do now is to turn back and be with Ran. "There are still some risks, though." She warned. "But when it comes to seeing _her_, what risks wouldn't you take?" she added in her mind.

Conan's face broke into a grin. "Haibara, you're amazing!" he gave her a quick hug, then, face red, but still grinning, added, "Or should I call you Shiho, now that we're turning back?"

_Shiho_

Haibara smiled. She had hoped for a long time that Kudo would call her by her real name. It's been along time since someone called her that. Not since her sister died. It's oddly comforting at a time like this.

"Did you hear that, Hakase?" Conan ran out the room happily to give the professor the news; never noticing that happy is the last thing Haibara is feeling now.

_He loves Ran, what does it matter how I feel?_

The professor rushed into the living room. "I knew you could do it." He told Haibara, smiling proudly. "I'll go give Yukiko and Yusaku the news, and have them pick you up. We'll have everyone think that you're going away with them. Then on the way to the airport tomorrow, I'll tell the school that Kudo Shinichi is returning to his classes, and also have Shiho Miyano transfer to Teitan High. How does that sound? You can say goodbye to the kids, and be back by noon."

"I won't be going." Haibara said quietly.

Both Conan and the professor turned to her in shock.

"Haibara… you did make an antidote for yourself, right?" Conan demanded.

"Yes, I do have one for myself. It's just, the organization is still after us, in case you've forgotten."

In all the excitement, he had completely forgot that. "Oh, right." He said sheepishly. "Just take the cure, you're the one that worked so hard on it, you deserve to turn back, I swear I won't do anything that might get my name in the paper."

"Mouri-san might think it's odd that I look exactly like Haibara Ai."

"We'll just say you two are related, there's nothing wrong with that."

_Why are you always so nice, Kudo?_

She gave in, but not entirely. "Fine, I'll take the cure, but I'm not going to school with you."

"You sure?"

She nodded. "I already said I'd take the cure, so stop trying to talk me into anything else, I'm going to bed." And with that she went to her room. Although it was only eight-thirty.

Once she was alone, Haibara picked up the phone in her room.

"Hello? I need to know how many flights are leaving Japan for New York City tomorrow…"

She has no intention of staying in Japan. There's no reason left for her to stay, now that she's found the antidote. Why stay to see Kudo be with her? Besides, staying here gives her more chance of being caught by the organization and ruining his life again.

After that, she packed her bags, so she'd be ready when the time comes for her to leave. Then she dialed another number, one she had tried to forget for a really long time.

"Rye? It's Shiho." She said, refusing to call Shuichi by his real name. She hated him with all her heart, and she is reluctant to talk to him. He had been the reason Akemi went on that mission that took her life. She had wanted to leave the organization to be with him, and he failed to save her at the end. But now she needed the FBI's help.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YOU'RE MOVING? BOTH OF YOU?" Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta shouted at the same time. Conan winced, almost deaf. "Shhh! Not so loud. My parents just told us we had to go yesterday. We promise call you guys."

"Why does Ai-chan have to go too?" Ayumi whined, tears filling her eyes.

"Edogawa's parents think it's too much trouble for the professor, so they offered to take me with them." Haibara said gently, patting the young girl's shoulder.

"Shi— I mean Conan-kun!!" Yukiko (in disguise of course) came running to where they're standing, giving both Conan and Haibara a hug. "And Ai-chan too!"

Behind Yukiko, stood Ran, she had come to say goodbye too. "Otosan says bye as well, he's on a case so he couldn't be here." She said, "I'll miss you a lot, Conan-kun. You'll have to visit us sometimes."

Conan's eyes met Haibara's. They both knew that is impossible. "I'll miss you too, Ran-neechan."

Ran nodded. "It's too bad you're leaving now. I got a call from Shinichi, he's going to be back soon." She studied his face. "You know, you and Shinichi looked so alike. I used to think you're the same person!" she hugged him, and stood to leave.

"We'd better go now." Said Yukiko. Ushering him and Haibara into the car.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shin-chan! I can't believe you're back!" Yukiko said the moment Shinichi stepped out of the bathroom, back to his old self.

"We've missed you." Yusaku said.

Shinichi and his dad were discussing the Black Organization when Shiho came out.

Shinichi's jaw dropped. She looked… almost too beautiful for words. She wore a black, sleeveless turtleneck and faded jeans that fit snugly on her slender form. Shinichi found himself blushing. _She could have been a model;_ he thought to himself_, she looks way better than those girls in the magazines she's always reading._

"Are you done staring, Shin-chan?" Yukiko teased. "As I was saying, you two go find a restaurant somewhere. Your father and I have lunch plans so we won't be joining you."

"We do?" Yusaku asked, then, seeing the look on his wife's face, added hastily, "Oh… right, lunch plans."

"We'll see you then!" Yukiko said as she stepped out the door, dragging Yusaku with her. "And, Shiho, you look great!"

"… So… where do you want to go, Hai—, I mean, Shiho?" After a few minutes of awkward silence, Shinichi asked.

"Wherever, I'm not that hungry." She replied coolly.

They sat down at a coffee shop nearby just as it started raining. Neither noticed that a person in black is watching them, talking on a cell phone.

"Look, Kudo, with us back to our normal selves, it'll be much easier for them to find us, so I called someone I know from the FBI, Shuichi Akai." She took a deep breath, and continued. "They agreed to put you and your family, the Mouri's, and Hakase under their protection. So as long as you don't forget that to the organization you're supposed to be dead and do something stupid, they shouldn't be able to track you down. They have already changed you name on the school files."

Shinichi frowned, something she said doesn't seem right.

"What about you?" he asked. "You didn't say anything about yourself."

"I…" she considered for a moment whether or not to tell him the truth.

"You're not trying to give yourself up or something, are you?"

She blushed at the concern in his voice.

"No… I'm… leaving Japan tonight."

"What!?"

She bit her lip, not sure she would be able to stick to her decision if he argued. "Shouldn't you go meet Mouri-san now?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

He ignored that. "The FBI could put you under protection too."

_Don't make this any harder than it has to be._ "No." she said, avoiding his eyes. Instead she stared out the window. Rain is now pouring in buckets from the sky.

"Shiho."

"I won't get caught and put Mouri-san in danger, if that's what you're worried about." She said, holding her tears in.

"You know that's not why I'm worried."

Shiho fought to let her face stay expressionless. She always has such good control over herself, but now…

She stood to leave, but was held back by his hand on her wrist.

"At least give me one good reason to why you have to leave."

_You're so stupid, Kudo Shinichi…_

She looked into his eyes, smiled sadly, and said softly, "I love you, Kudo."

With that, she wrenched herself from his grip and ran all the way back to the professors, in the rain, leaving him alone with a look of utter shock on his face.

Grabbing the suitcase she'd packed the night before, she hurried to leave before Kudo comes. She knew that there is no way she could stand another argument from him.

Opening the door, she froze at what she saw.

"Hello, Sherry."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the people who hoped that it's only Shinichi playing a joke on her, sorry to let you down, but unfortunately, that is Gin. Don't flame me for spoiling this…

Review please!! hopeful look 


	7. captured

Thanks to the people that reviewed!! You people are just about my favorite people on Earth!!

Disclaimer: As I've said many times before, Detective Conan isn't mine.

"_Hello, Sherry."_

They had finally found her.

In a desperate attempt to get away, Shiho shoved Gin aside and ran, only to receive a crashing blow coming from Vodka, causing her to collapse to the floor. Rain spattered on her already soaked clothes. A trickle of blood ran down the edge of her lips.

She gave up struggling, knowing there is no point. There's no chance against two members of the organization even if you have a gun, let alone when your weaponless and you have a few broken ribs.

"I got her, boss!" Vodka said, dragging her into the backseat of Gin's Porsche365A; ignoring her gasp of pain as she crashed against the door.

"Take that suitcase too," Gin said. "There might be clues leading to how she's been hiding so long."

Hearing this, Shiho almost smiled despite the blinding pain on her side. Now there wouldn't be anything left for Kudo to find out what's happened.

Gin looked around. "Good, no witnesses. Save us time."

"I have to congratulate you, so far, no one has avoided capture for so long." Gin said as the car began to move.

"Get to the point, Gin." Shiho snapped, trying to mask the fear in her voice. Fear, not because of the organization, but fear for Hakase, and Kudo's safety. She was worried they had been found.

"Certainly. Chianti is the one that called us, in case you were wondering." Gin continued in the same drawling voice. Although, he was impressed. Few people had been able to talk to him like that in a situation like this. But of course this is the woman who didn't so much as flinch when the boss is around. He studied her face with a piercing glare so cold even Vodka flinched. Shiho's face bore no sigh of being intimidated as she calmly looked back into his face.

"Kill me, then, why bother with the small talk?" She asked, surprised to find her own voice so steady.

"Kill you?" Gin asked in mock surprise, Vodka let out a snigger. " Why would we ever want to do that? At least not until you tell us who's been helping you all this time."

_Kudo…_ She froze, but recomposed herself quickly. At least they haven't found him. "I don't know what you're talking about." She looked out the window. The road they're taking has no other cars, as they drove on, it looks more and more deserted. It would seem like they're the only ones knowing about it. _They're doing a great job of hiding, as usual._

Gin saw the fleeting look of worry on her face the split-second before she turned away. "Glad to see you haven't changed, Sherry, always the best liar." He said mockingly. "Then who is the guy Chianti said you were talking with when she saw you?"

She tensed, dreading the next words. _Please be safe…_

"Korn followed him, but it would seem he's smart enough to get away." Gin said. Then, seeing the relieved look on her face, added, "Not that it matters, we'll know everything we need to know from you soon."

"Go to hell, Gin."

"Just know that we had never failed to get information when we want them." His voice never left it's quiet, yet menacing tone.

"We're here, boss."

The car had stopped in front of an old, and apparently abandoned factory. Vines grew wildly over its walls. The two men got out of the car, with Vodka dragging Shiho, who could barely walk, behind them. Pain shot up her side with every step she took, but she was determined not to let it show.

The hall was dimly lit, the only light coming from a flickering light bulb dangling limply from a wire barely connected to the ceiling. Their footsteps echoed throughout the hall as they walked on the stone floor. Cobwebs grew in the corners, and dust flew up in a cloud with each of Vodka's thundering step.

As her eyes adjusted to the lack of light, Shiho saw the dark silhouette of a person leaning against the wall, as if waiting for them. She immediately realized who it was.

Vermouth nodded approvingly at the sight of Shiho. "So you caught the traitor, shall I tell the boss?"

Gin glowered at her. "I'll be doing that myself, Vermouth."

Out of the corner of her eye, Shiho saw a glint of something in Vermouth's eyes, as if she was watching a movie and is interested in finding out the ending.

They reached an empty wine cellar in the basement. The empty shelves and the occasional bottle of wine are all coated with a clear inch of dust. Vodka pushed her in roughly, and she crashed painfully against the concrete floor.

"The boss said that once you give information on everyone knowing our existence, we would forget all your traitorous actions, and continue your work." Gin said, in a tone that suggested he was reading it off a piece of paper.

Shiho glared.

"You could save us time and tell us now."

"I'm going to save you time and tell you I'm not saying a thing either, today, tomorrow, or any other day after that, so you might as well kill me like you obviously want to."

Gin looked almost amused. "You won't be so sure after a few days, Sherry." he said, and with a click of the lock, they were gone.

She looked around. This time, there isn't any APTX to save her. She tried to stand, only to fall back to the floor the moment she tried to put weight on her right ankle, which seems to be sprained. She slumped against the wall, at loss of what to do.

Flashback

_They were at the hospital._

_She held a gun to his head; he turned towards her, shocked. "Ha..Haibara?"_

"_Don't you get it? My cover's blown. Someone in the organization besides Pisco was there and saw me. They said if I kill everyone that knows about the organization they'd let me off. Sorry. By tomorrow, your parents, that boy from Osaka would all disappear."_

_A gunshot broke the silence of the night sky._

_A bunch of roses appeared at the end of the gun, behind that she sat with a small smile on her face._

"_If that really happened, what would you do?" she asked, putting the flowers in a vase. "If they did discover my identity, I would do exactly as I just said."_

**End**

Now, she's in more or less the exact same situation, only there is no way she would ever do what she had said she'd do.

She could just picture the look on his face if Ran, along with all his friends, die, and it was all her fault. It'd be just like the time when he found out she's the one that created APTX. He had _hated_ her, and called her a murderer.

Shiho leaned against the wall, the pain in her ribs made her head spin. She hadn't realized how tired she is. With a sigh, she fell into a state of unconsciousness

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(An hour before, give or take a few minutes)

It took a few seconds before her words finally sank in.

_I love you, Kudo._

Shinichi sat there, stunned, as Shiho walked out the door.

He was always asking her for the antidote so he can go out with Ran, despite the dark circles under her eyes, and him taking the antidote would risk her life, too. As much as the proud detective hate to admit it, he was acting like a real jerk.

_And she's leaving. Tonight. _A voice in the back of his head reminded him.

Grabbing his coat, he ran after her. She had already disappeared into the crowded street.

He was running in the direction of the professor's house, when he, out of the corner of his eye, saw a black Mercedes driving slowly behind him, keeping a short distance away. He had a feeling he was being watched.

"Not now." He thought, and turned a corner, holding his breath, waiting to see where the car would go.

It followed.

"Crap." He muttered, walking into a nearby shop, hoping to get out from the back door or something. The car parked right in front of the shop; it's driver waiting.

The shop was crowded, so that he couldn't be seen from the outside. But the only other exit leading out is marked EMPLOYEES ONLY and is locked.

"You there!" A tall, lanky shopkeeper with messy dark hair motioned for Shinichi to follow. He unlocked the back door. "Through here." He said. "You can get out from here." He tossed Shinichi a cap. "Take this, too"

"Who are—." Shinichi began to ask, but the shopkeeper was gone.

"Well, thanks anyway." He muttered, pulling the cap low over his head.

The Mercedes was nowhere in sight when he left, but he still took a few unnecessary turns, choosing the more crowded streets before hurrying to the professor's house.

_Please still be here…_he thought as he pushed the door of Shiho's room open. But even before that, he knew. She's gone.

The neat stacks of research files that usually piled on her desk were gone, along with the photo of her sister that she always kept on her windowsill. Her closet was empty.

He took out his phone, intent on convincing her not to leave. Her cell phone isn't on. Instead he saw a message from her.

_Kudo,_

_Tell the professor I'm sorry for leaving without telling him, and make sure he sticks to his diet for me. I'm not running away, just keeping the promise I made to give you your normal life back. Don't bother keeping your promise. You've protected me enough._

"Shin-chan? What are you doing here?" Yukiko appeared at the door. Startled, Shinichi jumped and dropped the cell phone. "I came to drop off some things." She immediately noticed something was wrong. "What happened? Why isn't Shiho with you?"

After hearing his rushed explanations, Kudo Yukiko said quietly. "Shin-chan, I don't think you'll be able to find her if she really wants to leave."

"I know." He groaned. What really worried him is that the nagging feeling he has whenever something's wrong is bugging him.

"Go meet Ran, alright? I've already told her you'll be visiting."

"But…" he started to protest, but Yukiko kept talking.

"Your father and I will see what we can do to find out where she's left for. Now go!"

"Fine." Shinichi said finally, there's no winning in an argument with his mom. He had never been so reluctant about seeing Ran.

_She can't be gone yet. Not without a proper good bye. Not before I tell her…_

…_I love her too._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

(Two days later…) not letting this end here!!

(Ran's POV)

Jodie sen-sei and some other guy named Akai Shuichi came two days ago, and Shinichi too! They told Otosan that because the criminals from the case Shinichi was on is still at large; they might want to harm the people around him. Jodie sen-sei said that the FBI is going to protect us.

There's something else, I'm certain of it, but none of them would tell me anything else. I excused myself and went to the bathroom, hoping to hear whatever it is they might talk about if I'm not there, something I used to do when my parents are talking about me.

I heard hushed whispers; something about Gin, and a person named 'Shiho' was mentioned.

It didn't really matter. I trust Jodie sen-sei would keep otosan and me safe. The important thing is that Shinichi's back!

Things went back to the way it was before he left. We would still walk to school together. I'd call him a stupid detective freak, and he'd laugh and say something back. But something's changed. He smiles and jokes around, but all the while it's like he has something else on his mind. And he didn't even want to come along when otosan got involved in another case. Shinichi's never missed a chance to solve a mystery before.

Kazuha-chan and Hattori-kun came over yesterday. Hattori-kun and Shinichi were talking about something, and I heard the name 'Shiho' again.

Does Hattori know something I don't as well? Why am I the only one who don't know what's going on?

I wish someone would tell me what's wrong.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew, it's done! I went on google video and saw this AMV with a picture of Shiho and Shinichi(Conan is in the middle being the light bulb as usual.)! and I just paused there for five whole minutes.(meanwhile being choked to death by my little sister, who supports Ran all the way.) lol, and that got me totally motivated to keep typing. So REVIEW PLEASE!!


	8. The fight begun

I apologize for the slow updates! I've been a bit busy with school lately. My little sister is mad that, despite her choking me to death, I still didn't change my mind about the pairing. So… skipping over the bloody scenes…now I'm typing in a hospital bed, with tubes attached to me, and bumps and bruises that are forming other bumps and bruises. So please review to let me know I'm not getting killed for nothing! … Oh oh… here she is again… Ahhhhhhhhhh!! Anyway (huff huff), here's (wheeze), chapter (hacking cough), eight (falls and dies)…

Chapter 8 (I miraculously healed myself)

"Alright, so the FBI has information that a black Porsche was seen on the same day she left. And on the same day you were followed by a black car?" Heiji said for the hundredth time, going over the facts. Heiji and Kazuha are both staying in Tokyo for the weekend, and at the moment Kazuha is chatting with Ran.

"And there was someone in the back seat of the Porche that could have been Shiho." Shinichi concluded.

"Yeah, you're right, it's a little too much to be a coincidence." Heiji said, twirling the pen in his hand absentmindedly.

"What are you two talking about?" Both Ran and Kazuha are looking at them curiously. "Is everything alright?"

Shinichi forced a smile. "Yeah, it's just a new case."

Ran didn't look too convinced, but she just shrugged and kept talking to Kazuha.

Just then, Shinichi's cell phone rang.

"Kudo-kun, can you meet us at Beika City Mall's parking lot?" Jodie sensei asked, her tone urgent. "There's news about the organization."

"Er, yeah, hang on." He called a taxi, told Heiji what's going on, and the two of them left, saying that they need to investigate a case.

"Alright, what happened?" Shinichi asked as Heiji told the driver where to go.

"One of our agents found witnesses who said they saw their car turn into Haido City after we lost them." Jodie was reluctant to tell them everything before their meeting, but she kept talking. "There's old buildings and warehouses along the river there that no one goes to anymore, we suspect that they'd organize everything there."

Hearing this, the two detectives eyes met, Heiji nodded, and said to the driver, "Could you take us to Haido instead?"

"Oi, Kudo-kun—." Jodie began, but Shinichi had already hung up.

---------------------------------------------------

"Wow, I can see why the FBI think they're here." Heiji said, looking around at the many buildings around, most of which looked like they hadn't been cared for in years. In some places, it seems that the owner of the buildings started building them, and simply gave it up as a bad job and never bothered to tear them down. As a result, there are small alleys that zigzagged in all different directions, and leads to occasional dead ends.

"Look." Heiji pointed at a middle aged, grubby looking man shuffling around not too far away. He looked wary as they went near. "What do you want?" he growled.

"Um," Shinichi began uncertainly, "Have you seen any black cars around here? A Porsche, or a Mercedes, in particular?"

"Black car?" the man looked at the two of them with a raised eyebrow. "I don't know, maybe, maybe not. Memory ain't what it used to be, you know."

The two detectives looked at each other. They know full well that he knows something.

"Fine." Heiji said, pulling out his wallet. "How much do you want?"

"Thank you." The man said, stuffing the money into his pocket, then pointed toward an alley just wide enough for a car to get through. "Yep, black Porsche, I saw one 'bout two days ago. A big bloke dressed in black driving. He was going that way." Then, he added. "I might have something else to tell you."

Sighing, Heiji passed him another bill.

"Thanks again. There was someone in the back. A short haired girl 'bout your age." He failed to notice the startled look on both detectives face.

"I could take you two to where the car went. You can't take that road, there's people keeping watch all the time. My cat got shot going near." He eyed the wallet in Heiji's hand hopefully.

"Take it, then!" Heiji said, annoyed, dumping the contents into his hands.

"That git," Heiji muttered under his breath as they followed the man along the many passageways, passing building after building. "That's robbery, really."

"Sorry." Shinichi said apologetically. "I'll pay you back as soon as I can."

The many paths they took are, if possible, more and more confusing as they went along.

"Oi, Kudo, how are we ever going to find our way out of here?" Heiji asked quietly, glancing around at the dusty path they're on. "I only remember turning right, left, and another left when we started out, but I've completely lost track now."

"We'll be alright," Shinichi took out the glasses he used to wear as Conan. "I've been dropping the trackers as we moved. Really handy, I wish I'd kept the watch."

"Here we are." The man said some twenty minutes ago. "I won't go any nearer. It's suicide. See there?" He pointed toward a nearby building, where they could see a figure on the roof, holding a rifle. "Whoever is up there will be able to see us if we take about two more steps." With that, he left.

Heiji turned to Shinichi, grinning. "So, getting past the guard, we should be good at that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nice one, Kudo" Heiji said, after a well aimed kick at the now unconscious organization member's head. Together they leaned the guard against the rifle, so it looked like he's still on the watch, looking through the viewfinder of his weapon.

"I think we get inside that way." Heiji looked down a set of stairs leading to darkness.

The two detectives snuck around the many dimly lit halls and staircases, hoping to find a clue that might tell them where Shiho is, and avoiding the occasional black clothed person they see.

At what Shinichi guessed is the third floor, they heard footsteps in the distance. Heiji pulled them both back to the staircase, where they strained to hear the conversation.

"I still don't know why we couldn't just kill her." The deep, unmistakable voice of Vodka said.

"We need to know who else knows of our existence, how many times do I have to tell you?" came Gin's cold voice, impatiently.

"She'll die under questioning, then. She's been shot, beaten half to death, she's not telling."

The footsteps halted.

"What's going on, boss?" Vodka asked.

They heard Gin extract his gun. "Shut up. There's someone there."

The two detectives looked at each other in alarm.

"Hattori," Shinichi said very quietly, so Gin and Vodka couldn't hear. "Take this." He stuffed the glasses into Heiji's hands. "And get the FBI here."

"Are. You. Insane?" Heiji asked, almost forgetting that Gin and Vodka are near and he could not yell. "And what are you going to do?"

"I need to make sure she's alright." Shinichi said, "If they caught me, I'll know where she is, and you can bring the FBI here while their guard is down."

There was a long silence, in which the two of them just looked at each other. Finally, Heiji nodded. "Take this." He held out the omamori Kazuha gave him. "You'd better stay alive, Kudo Shinichi. I'll want it back."

"Thanks."

Heiji disappeared up the stairs just before Gin rounded the corner and held his gun to Shinichi's head.

"Who are you?" He grabbed Shinichi by his jacket and pulled him forward. In the light he could clearly see his face. A look of surprise passed momentarily, then it was gone.

"The high school detective. So you survived Sherry's drug. Are you the one hiding her, then?"

Shinichi remained silent. Gin didn't look bothered.

"No matter." He turned to Vodka. "Get Chianti."

Vodka gave a brief nod, and then turned to leave. Shinichi heard his steady footstep echo through the hall, fainter and fainter. A few moments later, it returned, now accompanied by the sound of Chianti's boots against the floor.

"That's him!" Chianti said the moment she saw Shinichi. "That's the person Sherry was talking to."

"So…" Gin began, but a small cough interrupted. Vermouth stood behind them, studying the scene with mild interest. Chianti glared at her fiercely.

" 'He' wants to see you, Gin." Vermouth said, not at all unnerved by Chianti's look a pure loathing.

"Should we just kill him, then?" Vodka asked, hand already half way to his gun. Chianti shoved him aside. "I'll do the honors."

"Not yet." Gin said, annoyed. "Put him where we're keeping Sherry. We'll decide what to do after I speak to 'him'"

After what seemed like eons, passing many hallways, Shinichi being held at gunpoint, they stood before the door of the cellar. He found his heart beating wildly, unsure of what he might see on the other side of the door, forbidding himself to contemplate the worst. Vodka's voice rang in his head. _She'll die under questioning, then._

"Get in." Vodka had unlocked the door, and shoved Shinichi forward. "This should be a nice reunion." Then he slammed the door shut.

Shiho lay in a corner of the cellar, her face pale, clothes bloodstained. She seemed to have heard the door slam, for at the sound of it stirred slightly.

"Shiho!" he knelt at her side. The amount of blood she seemed to have lost scared him.

She shifted from his grip, in an almost frightened gesture.

"It's alright. It's me."

She finally seemed to have recognized his voice. She opened her eyes and just stared, wide-eyed, for a long time until she's finally convinced that he is really there.

"Kudo? Why… you… what are you doing here?" She asked shakily, wincing as she attempted to sit up. Shinichi saw that her side was badly bruised.

"Calm down." He said, not wanting her to hurt herself more. "I said I'd protect you, didn't I?"

"You idiot." She said faintly.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Shinichi said, half smiling.

"They'll kill you!"

"It's alright. Hattori and the FBI are on their way, and…"

"Oh? So the FBI would join us soon?" Vermouth's voice, sounding highly amused, rang out behind them. Both of them looked around, surprised, and Shinichi put a protective arm around Shiho.

"You should know," Vermouth said, leaning against the slightly ajar door of the cellar. "That the boss decided to dispose of you after all, and Chianti would be coming here soon to do the job." Her voice was disdainful as she said Chianti's name. "I very much doubt even the FBI could save you two before then."

Shinichi managed to keep his voice calm, and asked. "Why are you telling us this?"

Vermouth took a few steps to the side, held open the door, and gestured at the exit. "Think of it as a challenge. I'll give you…" she checked her watch. "Five minutes' head start before I call and tell Gin about your escape."

Even though his mind was telling him to be careful, that it might be a trick, he believed her. "Why are you helping us?"

Vermouth just smiled the same mysterious smile. "A secret makes a woman woman."

"No! Don't shoot, that's them!!" Heiji yelled, almost frantically, at the FBI agent aiming a rifle at Shinichi and Shiho as they got out of the building.

"Put her in the backseat of my car and drive her to a hospital." Jodie sensei said to an agent nearby. "She'll be aright." She added, seeing the worried look on Shinichi's face.

"Yeah, thanks."

"So, are you staying for the fight?"

Shinichi nodded.

"Good." Jodie sensei tossed him a gun, and a bulletproof vest.

The fight had begun.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi! I'll try to update chapter 9 soon, please review!!


	9. the truth found out

Hi! I've been sooo busy with school lately, plus my friend Claire and I are writing another story together. But I've finally managed to squeeze time out to write chapter 9. So enjoy, and pleeease review!

Disclaimer: Shinichi obviously still likes Ran in the anime, so it's obvious I do not own DC.

Chapter 9

The first thing Shiho noticed as she slowly regained consciousness is that the air around her no longer had a musty smell to it, and there was a faint beeping sound somewhere near her. For a moment, she wondered where she is. Then the memories of the previous day came, and she smiled when she opened her eyes and found herself staring at the ceiling of the hospital.

"Hey, you're up!" She turned towards the source of the voice, wincing as she put weight on her wounds, and saw Shinichi, who sat in a chair next to her, looking thoroughly tired but smiling. His right arm is bandaged, and there's a light cut just above one eyebrow. "I'll go get Hakase, he came here as soon as we called. He's been sitting here, biting his nails all night. I told him to get some sleep just now."

"…What happened?"

"We fought them." He said matter-of-factly. "We took them all by surprise, that is, except Vermouth, so for a moment, we had the upper hand. But they outnumbered us."

His smile faded slightly. "Sometime after the fight started, there was an explosion from one of the labs. We think Vodka did it, but didn't get out in time. He died, along with Chianti and a few others caught in the explosion. The FBI lost some men too. Jodie sensei was near when it happened, and—."

"She's not…?" Shiho asked, worried.

Shinichi shook his head. "No, she's alive, but she's hasn't woken up yet, and the doctors say things aren't looking good."

She nodded, swallowing hard. Jodie sensei was one of the FBIs that she knows well. "And Gin…"

"He's in custody. The FBI thinks it's better to keep him unconscious for now." He was silent for a while, and Shiho sensed that something was wrong. She was about to ask what had happened when he finally spoke.

"Hattori's the one that caught him." He said grimly. "Gin shot him before he could wrench the gun away. The bullet went through one lung. He came out of surgery just now, but he's lost a lot of blood."

Shiho bit her lip. She wanted somehow to make sure that everyone would be all right, to do something to help.

Just then, the door flew open with a bang. Professor Agasa ran in, his voice full with worry. "I heard voices…is everything alright? Ai-kun—"

"…I'm fine now, Hakase."

The professor looked a bit abashed. "Ai-kun! You're up! I've been so worried!"

The door opened again, and this time it was Kazuha who came in, Ran standing behind her. "Um… Kudo?" she asked uncertainly.

"How's Hattori?" Shinichi asked immediately, sitting up.

Upon hearing Heiji's name, Kazuha's face turned bright red. "Oh, he just woke up, his dad and Inspector Megure wants to see you both."

Shinichi smiled, glad that his friend is okay. He followed Kazuha to the other wing of the hospital, where the policeman is waiting. He couldn't help but notice that Ran is determinedly averting his eyes. He wanted to ask her what's wrong, but Kazuha spoke then.

"You know where Heiji's room is, right? Ran-chan and I are going this way." Then she left with Ran. She seems a great deal more flustered than ever, and Shinichi thought he knew why.

"So," he said as he closed the door of Heiji's room. "You two finally got together?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Kudo." Heiji said, but his grin gave everything away.

"James said to thank you, by the way. It's all thanks to you that they've got the organization's most important member arrested."

Beside them, Inspector Megure cleared his throat. "I hate to interrupt you two, but COULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THIS ORGANIZATION IS?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All you needs is some rest now, Miyano-san." The doctor said. "I'm sure you'll be well enough to be discharged in a few days' time."

Professor Agasa's face broke into a relieved smile. "That's great, Ai-kun! We'll see you at home soon."

Shiho nodded, smiling slightly.

"Well, bye." Shinichi said, following the professor out the door.

It was already late afternoon; the first few stars were already starting to appear on the sky. They were almost to the parking lot when someone called Shinichi's name.

"Um… Shinichi, can I talk to you?" Ran asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, sure." They both turned to look at the professor. Finally catching on, he left after making sure Shinichi had enough money for a taxi.

Ran waited until Professor Agasa and the few nurses nearby are out of earshot before speaking, staring at the ground. "…You're Conan-kun, aren't you?"

"What?" he asked, taken aback by her question, not sure if he heard right. "I'm not—."

"Don't lie to me, Shinichi!" Ran half shouted, looking him in the eyes at last. He saw that her eyes were glistening with tears. "You two looked so alike, and you disappeared the same day Conan-kun came to live with us, and then came back after he left. And Conan-kun is never himself even if you do appear in the same time. And otosan!" she yelled, pointing towards an automatic newsstand nearby. He could just make out the words on the front page: 'The Sleeping Kogoro foils another case'. Below is a picture of the detective, clearly drunk.

"Otosan hasn't solved a single case since Conan-kun is away, and come to think of it, he never remembers how he actually solved those cases. I can put two and two together, you know!" she fought down a sob. "Why can't you just tell me what's going on? Why did you have to lie to me for so long?"

Shinichi remained silent, at loss of what to say.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

A long silence followed before he nodded.

Ran bit her lip. "And Shiho is Ai-chan, isn't she?"

"…Yeah."

"And…" the words caught her throat before she said, finally, a voice just above a whisper. "… And you love her, don't you?"

Shinichi nodded. "Ran…" he forced himself not to look away. "I'm sorry, I…" He didn't know how to put everything into words. "You're a great friend, but I…"

"I know. It's all right, really." She said with an understanding smile "…You know, every time you called, you said you'd be back soon, and it always comes as a big disappointment when I get to school and sees that your desk is still empty. After a while, I just…sort of got tired of waiting."

"I'm really sorry, for having you wait so long and everything else." Shinichi said. "…We're still friends, right?"

Ran smiled. "Yeah, we are."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I know that wasn't my best chapter, and it's pretty short, but try not to judge me that much… Anyway… for those who have seen the special Conan movie 1 (the one with actually people, not the anime), and is wondering who is acting the role of Shiho, Gin, and so forth in the second one, you should really check it out. Shiho is okay, I guess. She's that girl that was killed in Death Note. Gin looks like some old pervert. And Conan looks like some nerd I'd baten up once.XD


	10. The end

Hi again! Wow, the story is coming to an end. Yay to everyone that read this far!! I've already started working on a one shot, but I'm not sure if I'll post it. About that later…

Disclaimer: Detective Conan is not mine.

Chapter 10

"Listen up! At Inspector Megure's request, Kudo Shinichi will join our investigations." Ginzo Nakamori said, glaring at the high school detective. "And also my daughter's friend Kuroba Kaito, who insists on coming along."

Kuroba resembled Shinichi so much that one might confuse them to be related, or even twins, the only difference is in their hairstyles, but other than that, they are practically identical.

Shinichi nodded a greeting.

"This time, we must catch Kaitou Kid!!" Inspector Nakamori is now saying dramatically. "Today will be the day when we finally triumph over that so called phantom thief!"

The two police officers standing behind him rolled their eyes, as if saying "Here we go again"

"Now," finally coming down to earth, the Inspector said. "Any idea what the note means?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's Kuroba, right?" Shinichi asked. They were waiting according to the note the phantom thief sent, it's riddle saying that in an hour, the infamous thief would come for the Mermaid's Tears, a priceless pearl necklace belonging to the Suzuki Company. Inspector Nakamori was on his coffee break, and Kaito was about to sneak out of the room. "Or should I say… Kaitou Kid?"

"What are you talking about? Didn't Nakamori check all of us for disguises?" Kaito asked, wincing inwardly at the memory of the inspector pulling at everyone's faces. Although at some extent, he knew the game is up.

"You wouldn't need a disguise to be yourself, would you?"

Bingo. Kaito grinned. "How did you know?"

"I'm a detective. Besides, Kaitou Kid seems to know a lot about the police force, but I never thought you'd be friends with the inspector's daughter." Shinichi said. "…How did you know about the Black Organization?"

"What?"

"You were that shopkeeper, and the old man down at Haido City, weren't you? How'd you find out about them?"

"A magician never reveals his tricks." Kaito said simply. "So… you going to rat?"

"No, I owe you one."

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I have those pearls to deal with." Kaito said. "Though I take it you're still going to stop me, or try to?"

"Yeah," Shinichi replied, a hand on the tranquilizer watch he reclaimed from Agasa the day before.

But in a swirl of black fumes and sleeping gas, Kaito disappeared, and by the time the policemen woke, the necklace is gone, and Kuroba Kaito is sitting among them, with no hint of who he really is, and what had happened.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Shinichi went to visit Shiho, who had gotten out the hospital that morning. She sat on the front porch, flipping through a magazine.

"How're you feeling?"

"Considering how I didn't expect to be alive now, great." She said, smiling. "Hakase's out with the three of them, if you're looking for him. I promised I wouldn't leave without telling him."

"You're not still leaving, are you? The organization's defeated and all."

"Yeah, and you have the antidote. I have nothing to stay for."

"Sure there is, Hakase, the Detective Boys…me." He added as an afterthought.

"They never knew Miyano Shiho. As far as they're concerned, Haibara Ai, moved away to America, they have no reason to like Miyano Shiho."

He knew that she missed them, the three kids, the first people with whom she felt she belonged. Her friends.

"Hey, I missed them too." Shinichi said gently. "We could still, you know, go camping and everything with Hakase and them, and help them with the cases they get stuck on, I mean, what'll they do without Ai and Conan?"

"Yeah, when you're not too busy making up for the time you've been away from her." She said with a wry smile.

"I would never just forget about you guys." Shinichi said indignantly.

"Hakase's moving to America, you know." She said quietly.

"What?"

"He just found out. He's going to tell the three of them today. Some company owner is going to invest in his inventions."

"… You know he'll visit, besides, where would you go if you're not staying with your friends?"

"Anywhere…away." Shiho didn't know herself where she would go, or rather, could go. But an answer came to her as soon as he asked the question. "I think I'd like to go to England. See the place where my mom grew up."

"But—."

"Look, I'm done with the antidote, the organization's finished, as you said yourself, so you can solve cases under your own name without worrying about them, and you can be with her now. There's nothing left for me here." She said fiercely, but for a split second, before she quickly looked away, he saw her, really saw her, behind the shield of indifference, the truth in her eyes. "Unless there's another favor you want now?"

"There is." He said. "Stay." And he kissed her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Epilogue **

A week later, Miyano Shiho is introduced as the new student in Teitan High. On their next school vacation, Yukiko took her and Shinichi to England, where they met a friend of Miyano Elena; she is also Shiho and Akemi's godmother.

Professor Agasa's tranquilizer watch became popularly used by the police force. Although they didn't find the soccer ball so useful for some reason.

Kuroba Kaito became friends with the two detectives. He kept at being Kid, and eventually Aoko found out. She never told, and he was never caught.

Heiji recovered and is discharged from the hospital soon after. He and Kazuha are still going steady, to the teasing of Shinichi and Kaito.

The Detective Boys became almost as famous as Shinichi, although they didn't know that many clues are actually secretly pointed out to them by Shiho and Shinichi.

Satou and Takagi's wedding took place two month after the whole episode. Takagi was promoted to inspector a year later.

Jodie sensei woke a few days later, and the FBI gave her a few weeks off, which she used to teach at Teitan.

Vermouth resumed her acting career under a different identity. She won a shelf full of Oscars and Emmys others would envy.

Ran eventually got over Shinichi, and is going out with someone, not naming who…

And all ends well, pretty much.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! I'm done!! XD (skips around the room singing the Sesame Street theme.) Hope you like this story, and I promise I'll write others, and I'll get better, really! Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
